bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Operations
Operations is the second level of BioShock 2's downloadable content, Minerva's Den, and the main facilities of Rapture Central Computing. ''History'' Operations was where engineers worked on conception and programming of computing devices and computer processing for the city's businesses was carried out. They created such marvels as deeper programming for The Thinker and even the world's first video game. It is also the only access path to The Thinker. ''Minerva's Den (DLC)'' Operations consists of a reception area that opens into a vast control room. From there it branches off into three sections: An airlock leading to a sea area, and its entry hall; the System Programming wing, including the offices of Reed Wahl and Felix Birnbaum; and the corridor to Core Control, passing Climate Control and its Turbo and Turbo Maintenance sections. An exhaust venting is located directly beneath the control rooms and can be accessed via elevator. In order to find the master input console to reprogram a signal beacon, Subject Sigma must enter Reed Wahl's office and enter the code. The code is not found numerically anywhere, and instead must be figured out by solving a puzzle mentioned in one of Wahl's recordings. The player has to look at the groups of books found on the topmost shelf of the bookcase in the corner of the Wahl's office. The sequence is: 2, 3, 4, 1. Map Operations/L1 extra|Level One Operations/L2 extra|Level Two Operations/L3 extra|Level Three Operations/L4 extra|Level Four||true Operations/L1|Level One orig. Operations/L2|Level Two orig. Operations/L3|Level Three orig. Operations/L4|Level Four orig. New Discoveries Collectibles *9 Sea Slugs *5 Vacuum Bots New Weaponry *Upgraded Shotgun (Increased Clip Size Upgrade) - In the Airlock hallway. *Upgraded Rivet Gun (Increased Clip Size and Damage Upgrade) - In Programming Storage. *Upgraded Machine Gun (Damage and Recoil Reduction Upgrades) - On a catwalk across from Felix Birnbaum's office. *Upgraded Drill (All Upgrades) - Under the pathway leading to Computer Core Access, in front of the Exhaust Venting elevator. Found impaled through a corpse. *Upgraded Launcher (Splash Damage Immunity Upgrade) - In Climate Control, near the Turbo section entrance. New Plasmids *Incinerate! 2 - In Climate Control (Exhaust Venting). New Gene Tonics *Hardy Machines - In Programming. *Elemental Sponge - In Climate Control. *Ice Storm - In Climate Control. New Enemies *Alpha Series *Wintry Houdini Splicers Audio Diaries # Brigid Tenenbaum - Partnership with Porter # Andrew Ryan - The Man and the Machine # Ernestine Franklin - Signal Beacon # Reed Wahl - In Capable Hands # Charles Milton Porter - How We Met # Johan Mordhagen - Spitfire # Brent Hudson - Milk Money # Felix Birnbaum - Behind the Scenes # Reed Wahl - The Books are the Code # Reed Wahl - Wheels within Wheels # Andrew Ryan - Porter's Legacy # Charles Milton Porter - Pearl, Alone # Reed Wahl - Detonating the Tunnel Radio messages can be seen in Radio Messages. Gallery Minervaden the-thinker.jpg|Inside Reed Wahl's office. Reedwahlsecretcontrolpanel.png|The secret room in Reed Wahl's office. tenenbaumconnection.jpg|A possible connection to Dr. Tenenbaum? Keepoutporter.jpg|Clearly, Wahl and Porter no longer see eye to eye. Climatecontrol.jpg|Climate Control, frozen over. houdiniwinter.jpg|Sigma battles Wintry Houdinis. overdrivechill.png|Fighting through the chilling winds. undercontrol.jpg|The basement of Climate Control. Category:Operations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Minerva's Den (DLC)